Parce que personne n'est intouchable
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Sirius se rend à l'enterrement de son frère


**_Je reviens une fois encore à mes premiers amours : la famille Black. Enjoy !  
_**

* * *

_Parce que personne n'est intouchable_

Lorsque je l'ai vue à l'enterrement de Regulus c'est un peu comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Au premier coup d'œil, rien ne semblait changé. Elle était habillée élégamment, tout de noir comme souvent, dans une robe qui avait dû coûter aussi cher que la maison de Peter. Elle portait peu de bijoux. Seulement ce collier dont le pendentif était un onyx, qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Ses cheveux coiffés en chignon n'admettaient aucun pli disgracieux. Ses jambes ne fléchissaient pas pourtant élevé sur dix centimètres de talon. Walburga Black ne semblait pas différente.

Mais si on l'observait de plus près, comme Sirius le faisait, on pouvait distinguer ses ongles vernis de noir venir pénétrer la chair de sa paume de main. De plus, sa lèvre était agitée d'un tic nerveux et elle ne cessait de se mordre. Ses yeux par contre restaient impénétrables. Elle était une Black, par le sang et par alliance, fière de son héritage et de ses valeurs, déçut par ses héritiers et par leurs choix.

Père, trop malade n'étant pas là. Tous les regards étaient portés vers elle. Elle seule survivante de la famille supposée être plus puissante que les autres. Orgon ne tarderait pas à suivre son fils toutes les personnes présentes en était conscient. Walburga aussi et c'était comme si elle assistait à deux enterrement en même temps. L'un véritable, l'autre social.

Non elle n'avait pas changé. La tête haute, affrontant les regards pleins de pitié sans jamais défaillir.

Sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle dû jeter le sort de protection sur le cercueil que Sirius savait vide. Personne ne connaissait les détails de ce qui était arrivé à Régulus. Mais tout le monde savait. Les mangemorts avaient fait circuler la nouvelle. Le jeune Black avait trahi et Voldemort le lui avait fait payer.

A ce moment Sirius se rendit compte que jamais une famille Black, comme Walburga, Orgon Régulus et lui l'avait été, n'aurait une chance de faire les choses autrement. Dès leur naissance leur nom les condamnait au malheur, comme à la richesse. A la mort et à l'abandon.

Rien n'aurait pu être différent.

Ce fut cette certitude qui le força à s'avançait vers la tombe alors que les autres s'éloignaient. Le visage seulement caché par une large capuche il prenait des risques. Les membres de l'ordre ne savaient même pas qu'il était là.

Derrière lui il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa mère s'approcher de lui. Il ne chercha pas à plus se dissimuler ou à fuir. Ils étaient tous deux en colère l'un contre l'autre, chacun contre le monde entier. Mais ils ne feraient jamais de vague dans un cimetière. Ils avaient tous deux reçu une éducation stricte. Une éducation pour être digne du nom des Black.

Sur la tombe était gravée une inscription simple : _Ci-gît Régulus Black, fils et ami. _L'ironie de la situation ne donna pas envie à Sirius de rire.

- Cela fait plus d'une semaine, murmura Walburga. Son nom s'est inscrit sur la tapisserie Mardi. Je n'avais juste pas le courage de le dire à Orgon.

Si Sirius trouva l'emploi du terme courage déplacé il ne le fit pas remarquer. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur la tombe. Il essaya un vague instant de retrouver un souvenir joyeux entre son frère et lui. Sans succès. Trop de choses atroces s'étaient déroulées ces dernier temps. Les souvenirs heureux s'effaçaient peu à peu laissant place aux scènes horribles d'une guerre sans merci dont chaque camp payait le prix fort.

- Vas-t-en Sirius, ordonna la Walburga.

Sirius ne chercha pas à savoir si le veux de sa mère était de le protéger ou si sa présence lui était insupportable. Après un dernier regard il obtempéra laissant derrière lui le cercueil vide se son petit frère. Régulus n'était plus qu'un nom incrusté dans la pierre… Sirius pensa à la tapisserie présente au 12 Square Grimmauld et il s'autorisa un léger sourire.

Le cadet avait au moins gagné ça : l'éternité.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**


End file.
